


Happiness

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [6]
Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Йеджи любит видеть Лию счастливой.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Series: The Universe by M&N [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 3





	Happiness

_2019 год_

— Хёнджин! — Йеджи с разбегу обняла брата, вошедшего в квартиру. — Я так скучала.

— Я тоже, — улыбнулся Хёнджин. За тот год, что его не было в городе, он немного изменился. Отрастил волосы, возмужал (теперь он был похож на старшего брата ещё больше).

— Как там Минхо? — спросила Йеджи, проходя в комнату. Усевшись по-турецки на кровати, она смотрела, как любопытно осматриваясь вокруг, заходит брат.

— В порядке. Учится и работает в кофейне. У него такие интересные коллеги, — усмехнулся Хёнджин. Он поправил свои волосы рукой, смотря на своё отражение в зеркале. Увидев, как Йеджи закатила глаза, он показал ей язык. — Представляешь, их начальник сделал предложение своему парню. У них там така-а-ая драматичная история, — протянул он.

Йеджи обожала любовные истории, поэтому пока Хёнджин в подробностях не рассказал всё, что знал (пару раз он даже писал Минхо, чтобы узнать то, что интересовало его любопытную сестрёнку). За этим разговором они не заметили, как пролетело время.

Йеджи была действительно счастлива сейчас. Когда год назад Хёнджин, бросив всё, уехал к Минхо, Йеджи была опустошена. Он всю жизнь был рядом. У неё не было человека ближе, чем он. Да, Джебом остался рядом, но и он вскоре съехал. К слову, Йеджи сама заверила его, что она в порядке и сможет прожить одна.

— О чём задумалась? — прошептал на ухо Хёнджин, тем самым напугав сестру.

— Я так скучала, Хёнджин. — Йеджи положила голову ему на плечо.

— Я знаю, Йеджи. — Он приобнял её.

Уже почти засыпая, Йеджи вспомнила, о чём хотела попросить брата.

— Хёнджин, — прошептала она. — Спишь?

Получив отрицательный ответ, она продолжила:

— На следующей неделе мне надо быть на одном фестивале. Поработать. Но я очень волнуюсь. Пойдёшь со мной?

— Конечно, пойду. А что за фестиваль?

— Тебе понравится, — пообещала Йеджи.

***

Когда они прибыли в нужное место, Йеджи довольно смотрела на вытянувшееся лицо брата. Они проходили мимо палаток с самодельными безделушками и снэками. Туда-сюда ходили высокие модели в экстравагантных нарядах, не обращая внимания на все восхищённые взгляды, направленные на них.

— Фестиваль моды? Вау! — Его восторг ещё долго не утихал. Он оглядывался вокруг, крутя головой то в одну сторону, то в другую.

Хёнджин подошёл к одной из палаток и увлечённо рассматривал всё, что там продают, не забывая спрашивать о каждой вещице у продавца. Йеджи оставила его среди гостей фестиваля, надеясь, что брат всё же повзрослел и сможет не заблудиться, а сама пошла в сторону гримёрок. Там к ней подбежала девушка, на ней висела куча разной одежды.

— Вы — визажист? — Йеджи кивнула. Девушка схватила Йеджи за руку и второпях повела её куда-то вглубь комнаты. Она остановилась рядом одним из множества зеркал, перед которыми сидели девушки, которым уже наносили макияж. Там же была и ещё одна модель, видимо ожидавшая Йеджи.

— Привет, — улыбнулась девушка, стараясь выглядеть милой. — Я — Йеджи.

— Лия, — тихо представилась модель. Когда она подняла голову, Йеджи заметила слёзы в уголках её глаз.

— У тебя всё в порядке? — осторожно спросила Йеджи. Обычно она старалась не лезть в чужую жизнь, но сейчас ей нужно было быстро привести девушку в порядок.

— Да, — Лия всхлипнула. — Это мой первый показ и я волнуюсь, потому что мой рост необычен для модели, и что будет, если я не справлюсь.

— Послушай, — Йеджи прервала поток её речи и опустилась перед девушкой. — Всё будет хорошо. — Она вытащила из сумки потёртого плюшевого попугая. — Знаешь, эту игрушку мне подарил старший брат, когда я волновалась выступать перед всей школой. С тех пор я ношу его всегда с собой. Может это звучит глупо и по-детски, но пока он с тобой, ты будешь сиять ярче всех.

Лия, не ожидавшая такого, засмеялась.

— Вот так! — улыбнулась Йеджи, раскладывая свои вещи на столике. — А теперь давай сделаем так, чтобы все сидящие в зале попадали со своих мест от твоей красоты!

После того как показ закончился, Лия подбежала к Йеджи и крепко обняла её.

— Без тебя бы я не справилась, — сказала Лия и вернула Йеджи игрушку. — Спасибо.

***

Йеджи смотрела на своё отражение. Сияющие лисьи глаза, длинные светлые волосы и вишенка на торте: ободок с кошачьими ушками.

Последние несколько дней Лия только и делала, что смотрела видео с котами, а на каждом из них неизменно добавляла, что хочет себе именно такого. Вот только была одна проблема, и имя ей — аллергия.

Поэтому Йеджи собралась сделать приятный сюрприз своей подруге и купила украшение. Этот сюрприз не был последним в планах Йеджи. В кухне витал умопомрачительный аромат любимого пирога Лии — яблочного, тогда как в голове Йеджи витало множество мыслей, которые она никак не могла собрать в кучу.

Мелодичная трель звонка нарушила тишину в квартире.

«Давай, Йеджи, ты сможешь», — с такими словами Йеджи открыла дверь.

У Лии не нашлось слов, когда она заметила кошачьи ушки. Но Йеджи и не нужны были слова, она увидела неподдельный, почти детский, восторг в глазах Лии и ей этого было достаточно.

— Пойдём, — она потянула Лию за собой на кухню.

— Йеджи! — наконец, вскрикнула Лия. — Зачем?..

— Ну-у… — протянула Йеджи. — Ты была такой грустной последние дни, так что мне захотелось немного порадовать тебя.

— И у тебя получилось!

Пока счастливая Лия порхала по кухне, доставая посуду, Йеджи смотрела на неё и вопрос, который она хотела задать намного позже, вылетел сам собой:

_— Ты будешь моей девушкой?_

***

Действия в «Терминаторе» были в самом разгаре, когда их руки столкнулись в миске в поисках печенья. Опустив взгляды, Лия и Йеджи обнаружили, что осталась лишь одна печенька. Видимо, фильм оказался для них совершенно неинтересным, раз они негласно начали играть в «камень-ножницы-бумагу». Две бумаги. Два камня. Снова бумага. Ножницы. И снова два камня. Девушки засмеялись, но резко оборвали смех, пронизывая друг друга взглядами.

— Гонка? — спросила Лия. Йеджи кивнула и побежала в комнату, где их ждала любимая приставка. Каждый раз когда их спор заходил в тупик, они решали его с помощью гонки. Машина Йеджи аккуратно преодолевала трассу и в её глазах уже можно было увидеть радость от победы, но внезапно, обгоняя троих гонщиков, включая Йеджи, автомобиль Лии вырывается вперёд и становится лидером.

— Ура-а-а! — вскочила девушка. Йеджи хмуро смотрела на неё, но потом не сдержалась и улыбнулась. Она любила видеть счастливую Лию.

— Я пошла за печенькой, — с довольным лицом, словно она кошка, объевшаяся сметаны, сказала Лия и вышла из комнаты.

— Эй! — до Йеджи донёсся крик девушки и она побежала к ней. На диване увлечённо досматривая фильм и жуя злосчастную печеньку, сидел Джебом.

***

Йеджи лежала на кровати с закрытыми глазами, напевая песню, которая играла у неё в наушниках. Она почувствовала слабое дуновение ветра, значит в комнату зашла Лия. Это подтвердилось, когда нежные губы коснулись её лба.

Йеджи нахмурилась.

— Ты чего? — взволнованно спросила Лия. Йеджи надула губы и отвернулась, так и не открыв глаз.

— Ты промахнулась. — В комнате повисла тишина. Затем тихий смех заполнил комнату. Лия развернула Йеджи обратно, буквально заставляя открыть глаза. Йеджи всё также недовольно смотрела на девушку.

— Дурочка, — нежно произнесла Лия, заправляя выбившуюся прядь Йеджи за ухо. Она наклонилась к ней ближе и коснулась губами её виска, глаз, кончиком языка легко обежала её губы. — _Моя._ — Не выдержав, Йеджи притянула Лию к себе и вовлекла в глубокий поцелуй.


End file.
